


Your Heart is as Black as Night

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dark!Felicity, F/M, Felicity as Bucky, Lazarus Pit, Sometimes Bad, Sometimes Good, inspired by Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He refused to look her in the eyes. Just the slightest glance of them when she had first come upon them had nearly broken him. Here she was alive. But her eyes… her eyes were no more alive than the cement beneath their feet. The woman that moved with him—matching him step for step in a way no opponent had before, not even Slade—this woman was a weapon. Iron forged in some hellish fire.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A collection of mostly unrelated dark!Felicity one-shots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Remember?

The blades made a heartless whistle as the spun in the air. The highway was empty, cars upturned, but all civilians evacuated. She had just lept onto a still upright SUV, her body coiled for the attack. The grime on her flack jacket became highlighted in the bright afternoon sun.

Oliver barely had time to react before she was hurtling towards him, her sai aimed directly for center mass. He rolled out of the way, but she was faster than he had ever imagined, and soon they were back to trading blows—Oliver using every tactic in his repertoire to remain wholly on the defensive. He would not—could not—go on the offensive.

He refused to look her in the eyes. Just the slightest glance of them when she had first come upon them had nearly broken him. Here she was alive. But her eyes… her eyes were no more alive than the cement beneath their feet. The woman that moved with him—matching him step for step in a way no opponent had before, not even Slade—this woman was a weapon. Iron forged in some hellish fire.

But it wasn’t a fire at all. It was water. Water as cool and temperate as the ocean in summer. Waters that were meant to heal her broken body.

Her breathing was only slightly ragged when she finally spoke as she swung blow after blow, narrowly missing him each time. “Fight me, Archer! Why. Won’t. You. Fight. BACK?!”

Oliver was finally able to rid her of one her sai, and tossing it to the side, he took a step back. “I won’t fight you, Felicity.”

She let out an almost inhuman roar as she charged towards him.

He continued to move backwards, trying to tap down any survival instinct to flip her away from him. When he took another step back, he once again raised his hands. “Your name is Felicity Megan Smoak.”

“SHUT UP!” She roared again, taking another swing.

“I’m not going to fight. You are the woman I love. And I will not fight you.” Oliver finally stopped and he finally looked her in the eyes. He sent out a silent prayer, that maybe, maybe, his words would get through to her.

His hope was in vain because she lunged at him, catching him around the waist and tackling him to the ground.

Although her voice was breathless, her words still carried their intended malice. “You’re my mission, Archer. And I will kill you.”

Blow after blow she delivered; Oliver could felt the throbbing pain, knew he was seconds away from losing consciousness, seconds more from death. When she paused slightly in her punches, he spoke one last time. “Then do it. But don’t let them tell you that I don’t love you.”

Her eyes widened and as the black cloud of unconsciousness closed in on him, Oliver looked into her eyes finally seeing what he had wanted to all along.

_Love._


	2. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**quant-um-fizzx asked:** This is the song I have always felt fit Olicity...until the season finale! I'd love to see your take on having the wishful longing in it "answered." Or, of course, however it might inspire you. "Waiting for my real life to begin" by Colin Hay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sure this probably definitely not what you expected. Honestly, I listened to the song (which I have already done multiple times) after I finished writing and I was like “where the hell did this thing come from?”. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

 

 

 

 

 

“Felicity! You can’t do this!” The distance between them seemed small compared to the fissure that was splitting his heart. This couldn’t happen, not after all this time. They were supposed to be happy. Free from the consequences of this life.

She didn’t turn, her shoulders squared stiffly as she walked towards the car. Ever since Darhk had stormed into their lives–back into hers–she had become different. Stoic and serious. And now she was going with her father to some unknown location, replicating his actions from all those months ago.

Felicity Smoak was trading her life for theirs.

His partner–the woman he loved–glanced back at him as she pulled the door open. There were thousands of words he wanted to speak, to bridge the gap between them, to convince her that this was a bad plan and there had to be another way. But the only word that tumbled from his mouth–quiet and broken, but reaching her ears nonetheless–was her name.

Holding his gaze, she too replied with only one word, “Please.”

And then she winked.

And Oliver, even as he watched the car door close and speed off to where he could not follow, that gesture brought back memories of a familiar chill and Felicity by his side as he slipped on the old abandoned mask of Kapitan.

Suddenly a calm settled deep within him, for he didn’t know how long it would be until he saw her again, she had a plan and seeing her–holding her–again wasn’t a matter of if, but whenf

                                  ** _* [Seven Months Later] *_**

Oliver could hear his heart pounding as he ran through the warehouse, intermingling with the sound of blows being exchanged as his team engaged the rest of Darhk’s men. He had separated from the group when he could have sworn he seen Darhk and naturally he gave chase to the man who had taken his life from him. For even though he was still surrounded by his team–those who loved him, who kept him from sinking back into the machine he had once been–it wasn’t the same without her. Without her guiding his steps.

As soon as he slammed the rooftop door open, he drew his bow. “You can’t run!”

The figure, who had reached the edge of the roof, turned at his call. The slight build underneath the black flack jacket made it clear that this was certainly not Darhk. But if it was only one of Darhk’s soldier’s, why had they fled the fight? And Oliver could have sworn he heard Darhk taunting him as he gave chase.

Oliver kept his bow held taught as the soldier approached, a pair of metal batons held loosely in their hands, their face obscured by the traditional League mask and hood.

“I don’t want to fight you.” The soldier spoke, voice most obviously distorted by some kind of modulator.

“Where is Darhk?” Oliver growled, holding his ground as the soldier approached.

“Lower your weapon. Please.” Although mechanized, the words seemed filled with fatigue and sadness.

“Why should I trust you? Where is Damien Darhk?!”

The soldier gave a heavy sigh, letting the batons fall from his hands. In a move he recognized from his years under the hood, the soldier placed a hand on his hand on his chest and a small beep could be heard as a the modulator was turned off. Then, as the hood and mask were removed, a familiar voice touched his ears–one that had been on an endless cycle in his mind, in his dreams since he had let her go.

“Because you always have.”

Although the hair that spilled across her shoulders was now an a harsh midnight black, the face and voice and the love flooding her eyes was still so very much the same.

“Felicity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	3. Waiting on My Real Life to Begin (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**somewhatinvisible asked:** Dream Drabble Request: You know that moment in 3x08 The Brave and the Bold, where Cisco said that he didn't replace the hood coz Felicity said it was sentimental? And she looks away and Oliver is just in awe of her? Write something like that, where she just does something, he's in awe and just kisses her. Typing this make me how fluffy this could be and make me want to explode. Please???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this ends with the “awe” part, I promise! It’s also a follow-up to the Darhk!Felicity drabble from a couple days ago. I hope you like it! <3

Her shoulders seemed to sag slightly as the word–her name filled with so much hope and promise–hung in the damp night air. She took a shuddering breath before she spoke, “Oliver. I can’t stay. I have to go back.”

That was all it took to stir him from his stupor, to move towards her–halting only when she held up a gloved hand. His brow furrowed, “No. Not until you tell me why.”

If the weight of all that she had done, all that she still needed to do wasn’t pushing down on her–threatening to crush her beneath it all–she would have laughed at the total reversal of their roles. “If I leave now my father will burn entire cities–Starling, Central City–to the ground for my treachery. I know this is probably the hardest thing you’ve ever done, Oliver, but you need to trust me.”

Felicity felt if he looked at her any harder he would drill a hole in her head. Almost as if by sight alone he could assure her continued existence in front of him. Giving a slight shake of his head, he said, “I’ve always trusted you, Felicity.”

“Then let me go. I’m safe and I have a plan,” She paused to draw up her hood once again. “Tell Diggle and the others. I’ll send you guys a signal when I need you do all your ‘superheroing’. You know, saving the day and all that.”

And even as her familiar babbling clashed sharply with her wardrobe of darkness and death, Oliver felt for the briefest of moments that they were just out in the field–a mission like any other. Perhaps it was, however twisted and unfair the circumstances might be.

She stepped up to the roof ledge, glancing down quickly and letting out a groan. “That’s my cue.”

Oliver wasn’t quite sure what she was referring to, although clearly whatever training Darhk had put her through hadn’t stamped out her fear of heights completely. 

“Oliver?” She asked, turning back to him suddenly.

“Hmm?”

A small grin of mischief tugged at her lips. “Run those coordinate numbers in program 103 when you get back to my computers. Password is ‘red pen’.”

As he watched her disappear for the second time with just a wink, it finally hit him. Why he had heard Darhk’s voice. Why the warehouse location had popped up suddenly after months of searching. 

It was all Felicity. 

His eyes widened in awe and a smile stretched across his face. All to talk to him, to give him hope and quell his fears. To give him a message for the team. And to give him something meant just for him. 

All that with a blade hanging over her head. Over all of them.

Slade was right. He did have a thing for strong women. 

A strong,  ** _remarkable_**  woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


End file.
